


Jill's Just Desserts

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things heat up between Jill & Sheva in the prison while Chris goes after Wesker.</p><p>Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jill's Just Desserts

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Resident Evil

Sheva Alomar

Jill Valentine (Futanari)

Things heat up between Jill & Sheva in the prison while Chris goes after Wesker.

Femslash

Romance

Rating (M)  
  
Ch. 1 - Futile Resistance

"Sheva, I go after Wesker, you take care of Jill!" Chris yelled as he ran aftter his old nemesis leaving Sheva to deal with a possessed Jill Valentine.   "Great." Sheva deadpanned, Sheva kept her guard up, but Jill was drunk with lust.  She wanted Sheva and she would have the African beauty, Jill jumped down from the second floor a few feet in front Sheva, Sheva pointed her gun at Jill, but didn't pull the trigger.

"Jill stop this, please think of Chris.  You can fight that thing!" Jill grabbed her pants and removed them, Sheva's eyes bulged when she saw Jill's enormous penis dangling between her legs.

"Wow." Sheva whispered, Jill hissed at Sheva and charged her.  Not wanting to shoot Jill, Sheva holstered her gun and readied herself, Jill used a leg sweep as a diversion before grabbing Sheva and slamming her down hard onto her back.  Sheva arched her back from the pain, giving her advesary no time to recover Jill jumped on top of Sheva and straddled her, Sheva saw Jill's cock stiffen and begin to ooze out cum.  Sheva gulped as she realized what the blonde had planned for her.

' _Oh God, she is going to rape me !!'_ Sheva's mind screamed, Jill made her way over to Sheva, who was still in a daze from being thrown by Jill.  Jill removed Sheva's boots, pants, and panties in quick succession, Sheva's vision cleared up and she looked up at Jill.

"Please don't do this, Jill." Sheva said to no avail, Jill parts Sheva's legs and entered Sheva slowly, very slowly.  Jill kept going as far as she could inside Sheva.  Jill held her weight on her forearms.  Sheva immeadiately wrapped her legs around Jill's waist as the blonde began thrusting in and out of Sheva,

which caused Sheva to gasp and moan loudly.

"Ohhh, it... feels s-so goood, J-Jill, right there." Sheva moaned as Jill grabbed her hips and started pushing her body into Sheva's.

"OHHHH!!!" Sheva moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as Jill continued to ravage her body, Jill arched her back as she came inside Sheva again.

Sheva sighed as Jill's semen began flowing into her womb, Sheva arched her back begging Jill for more.

"Mmmmm!! Jill, you feel so good inside of me!!" Sheva screamed as Jill came inside her for the fourth time in twenty minutes, Jill sighed as she collasped on top of Sheva and laid her head down on her ample chest. Sheva was wearing content smile as she stroked Jill's soft hair.

Seeing now that Jill wouldn't fight her, Sheva rolled Jill over and went about the task of removing the mind control device, granted Jill's cock was still inside of Sheva, but she didn't care about that at the moment.  Sheva's chief concern was freeing Jill from Wesker's control, pulling out her knife Sheva pulled the device as far as she could before cutting the wires and throwing it away from her and Jill.  Sheva smiled down at Jill and climbed off of the blonde and grabbed her clothes and put them back on, just then Jill opened her eyes and sat up slowly.  She looked around and saw Sheva pulling up and fastening her pants, Jill was instantly horrified as she stood up and stuffed her thick member back down ito her bodysuit, then she ran over to Sheva and hugged her tightly from behind.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, Sheva.  I didn't mean to rape you, I - I just couldn't control my body." Jill said, Sheva turned around and smiled at Jill.

"It's ok Jill, I understand.  To be honest that's the first real sex I've had in a while." Sheva admitted with a slight smirk.  Jill felt bad that the first good sex that Sheva had admitted to having was a rape and she did it to her.  Tears welled up in Jill's eyes.

"I'm sorry again, Sheva." Jill whimpered.  "We'll talk about it when we get back, ok?" Sheva said.

Jill smiled and nodded, then the two women went to find Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 - Blossoming Feelings

Jill and Sheva quickly rounded the corner where they found Chris and Wesker embroiled in a fierce battle, Sheva drew her Lightning Hawk Magnum and fired two rounds at Wesker,who dodged them easily.  Jill saw that Chris was in serious trouble.  "Sheva, go help Chris." Jill said, Sheva nodded and ran to help Chris.  Jill pulled out the syringe that she'd found on Excella's body, then she steadied her nerves.  Sheva healed Chris with the First Aid Spray.

"Come on Chris, we've got to help Jill!!" Sheva screamed, she helped Chris up and they went to help Jill.

Sheva and Chris found Jill standing over Wesker's still form, her face was covered in blood.  "Come on Jill, I left a first aid kit on the plane." Sheva said.

"Thanks Sheva." replied Jill.  Sheva, Chris and Jill walk out of the prison.  As they get into the plane with Josh, Sheva reached into the First aid box and pulled out the first-aid kit. After taking out some bandages, she wrapped them around Jill's head.  "There, all patched up,"Sheva declared.

"Thanks, Sheva, sorry about this." Jill said dropping her gaze.  Sheva lifted up Jill's face so that thier eyes met. 

"Shh ... it's all right, Jill.  Things like that happen, and if they do..." Sheva trailed off for a second, then she brought Jill's hand up to her mouth and kissed it gently as tears were forming in her beautiful eyes. This prompted Chris to leave, he went and joined Josh in the cockpit.    
  
"Seeing as how we've got a pretty long flight ahead of us Jill, how about we pick up where we left off?" Sheva asked in a sexy tone.

"That's fine by me, Sheva." Jill replied as she unzipped her battle suit and Sheva took off her shirt and pants.  Sheva got down on her knees and started working Jill over. Jill stumbled backwards and hit the wall.

Sheva giggled a little. "Excited?"

"Uh-huh. Mmmmmmm!!" groaned Jill as Sheva wrapped her hot mouth around Jill's rock hard shaft.

"Mmmm ... mmmm..." Sheva sensually moans around Jill's hard cock while gently lapping her soft and wet tongue around the blonde's member.

Sheva lifts her eyes and looks up at Jill while she slowly sucks her cock.

"OHHHHH!!! YEEEESSSS!!!! OH SHEVAA! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Jill wailed.

Sheva pulls herself closer to Jill, taking in more of her massive shaft. Jill gasped and let out a weak squeal.

"Yes ... mmm ... ahh ... you know what to do..." Jill licks her lips as she keeps her eyes locked on Sheva as she slides her soft and wet tongue around  Jill's cock as she easily sucks Jill's rigid shaft.

Sheva's soft, sensual lips smoothly rub against Jill's hard shaft as she bobs her head easily on Jill's cock. The sultry, desirable ebony vixen lathers Jill's cock with her wet saliva.

"Ahhhh... mmmmm...." Jill licks her lips as Sheva continues to blow her.

The sultry African slaps her wet, soothing tongue against the bottom side of Jill's hard cock as she lowers her head further down on her cock while Sheva takes Jill deeper into her sensual mouth.

"Mmmmm...." Sheva sensually moans around Jill's throbbing cock as her hot, wet mouth fills with her sweet cum. Sheva presses her sultry lips around her temmate's shaft, tightly, as she slowly bobs her head to milk Jill's throbbing cock.

Sheva slowly lifts her head up, and tosses her head back, after swallowing more of Jill's cum.

Jill sighed as she collasped on top of Sheva and laid her head down on her ample chest. Sheva was wearing content smile as she stroked Jill's soft hair.

"Wow Sheva, you're a tigress. I'm completely tapped out." Jill whispered in her ear. "Did I satisfy you Sheva?" Jill asked after planting a chaste kiss on Sheva's lips.

"You sure did, I've never this good after making love before." Sheva said.

13 hours later Sheva, Chris, Jill, and Josh landed back in the US, Jill and Chris were so happy that Wesker was finally dead and out of their lives forever.  Chris went to check on Sheva and Jill, he found them lying in the cargo bay naked and in each other's arms sleeping soundly.  Jill was lying on her back with Sheva on top of her, Chris smiled and decided not to disturb the slumbering women.

　

　

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 - A Life Together

Jill, Sheva, Chris, and Josh all walk into the briefing room at BSAA Headquarters fir their mission debriefing, the BSAA High Command congratulated Chris and Sheva on their successful recovery of Jill and the extermination of Uroboros.  Once the briefing was over Sheva and Jill went back to Sheva's quarters, once they were inside Sheva pushed Jill against the wall and pressed her body against Jill's.

"Jill, I want to have a baby with you." Sheva said, Jill smiled before she leans in and kisses Sheva passionately.

Jill pushes Sheva towards the bed, the women quickly shed their clothes.  Sheva lays down and spreads her legs for Jill, the naked blonde smiled seductively at her beautiful ebony lover before stepping in between Sheva's legs and slowly pushes her rigid cock inside Sheva's womanhood.

"OHHHH!!!  YESSSS!! JILL!  R-right there baby." Sheva moaned loudly before Jill leaned over and silenced her with a searing kiss.

  Jill leaned down onto Sheva, who wrapped her legs around Jill's waist.  Jill began thrusting in and out of Sheva while still engaged in their liplock.

 


End file.
